The King of Tartarus
by WildSquirtle
Summary: When the King of Tartarus finally decides to pay attention to mortal / immortal affairs All right go to Rick Riordan except for the plot rated:T because scared
1. Chapter 1

Artemis P.O.V.

I was running in Maine with my huntresses, my father Zeus ordered the hunt to find the son and daughter of Hades and bring them to him.

When we got to the edge of the forest, we saw three demigods, one male two females, alongside the two other demigods we are supposed to capture and bring to my father, fighting what looks like a manticore.

When we surrounded the monster, I ask Phoebe to blow the hunting horn and when she did it, everyone froze (except the hunt) and Zoë asked "Permission Milady?"

Dr. Thorn yelled "you can't do this, You can't interfere!"

But before I could say anything a dark figure emerge dressed in assassin's clothes (like Ezio's from Assassin's Creed II in Altaïr's armor but black instead of brown) and it yelled "THORN YOU SHOULDN'T ESCAPE!" If it didn't happen in front of me then I would have not believed it, the manticore actually seemed more afraid of this man over my hunters! I was furious! The demigods just look confused on why was this even happening.

But when I tried to 'save' the manticore from this person, the ground starts to rumble and crack apart toward the manticore and the manticore. The manticore screams and falls in the crack, and after he does the crack seals up and it's like it never even was there.

Narrative P.O.V. (Third person view)

When the crack closes the hunters all aim there bows towards the mysterious person and Zoë Nightshade yelled "STOP right there _boy_!" Like boy is the most disgusting thing there is.

Then the man does the unthinkable, he turns his head and says "No." as a black blur comes from him and toward Zoë but she jumps out of the way and it barely misses her.

Zoë then gets mad and then tries to shoot him but realizes her bow strings are cut somehow, and when Artemis looks over wondering why Zoë hasn't shot the male she looks over and gasps.

Then the earth just opens up and the man just jump into the crack without looking. Then after a little bit the crack just sitting and not closing like the last one, Artemis tries and force it close after a little bit she gets frustrated and goes over to it and realized where it lead to….

Tartarus.

Zoë . (Zoë know modern English)

When Milady went over to the hole she got pale face like she just saw tartarus (wink). When she turned around she yelled "NO one gets NEAR that hole at all even under any circumstance!"

When everyone heard her tone even the satyr that was with them (standing away from battlefield before) actually fainted when he heard her. Then when Artemis was confident enough everyone was gonna listen to her she commanded "hunters set up!"

When all the tents was set up and all of the campers was held (albeit reluctantly) Milady told me go get the son of Poseidon and Bianca. When I got there the arrogant son of Poseidon was hitting on the daughter of Hades. When I was approaching the pair I noticed the shadows of the two start to thicken and I smirk at was gonna happen if I don't interfere but I remembered what was I doing then I sent a quick prayer to the Lord of the Underworld. "Lord Hades please don't kill the son of Poseidon because Artemis needs to talk to him please!"

I thought he didn't hear me before because the shadows started to creep up the legs of mark (son of Poseidon) and then the funniest thing happened to him, the shadows actually pantsing him

I look up to see Mark completely oblivious while Bianca just smirks and I start fall over laughing. He looks at my questioningly at me then I point down at his pants and he goes beat red and picks up his pants grumbling curses at me and Bianca.

When I am able to stop laughing at him I tell them Milady is looking for them. When we get there I sit by Milady and she asks the son of Poseiden "What did the manticore say exactly"

He tells Milady that she is pretty before he realized who he is talking about it, and gets down on his hands and knees and begs Milady not to turn him into a jackalopes. Milady just sighs and accepts and asks him again he tells her that the Great sturing is happening and that the general is free and Artemis sighed out loud and I am very worried because the General is my dad aka Atlas, and somehow is freed.

Artemis P.O.V.

After the son of Poseidon tells me what the manticore said I made a decision to send my hunters to Camp Half-Blood, I know that they will not like it but we have to go tell my father that we got the son and daughter of Hades.

"Bianca, I have a proposal for you" I said

"What is it Lady Artemis"

"If you want to you can join my huntresses ranks?"

"What do I get out of this."

Before I say anything else Zoë blurts out "Immortality." I was about to scold Zoë for interrupting me the son of Poseidon cuts me off as well.

"What about Nico what is he gonna do"

"He can go to the camp and train like all of you do" I said. "Now are you gonna join or not?"

" Y-Yes" Bianca studerd.

"Now say 'I Pledge myself to the Goddess Artemis and for ever be a maiden and serve faithfully" and then Bianca said and when that happened I felt a little bit stronger. "Now let's call my annoying _brother_ and get my hunt and these campers to Camp Half-Blood.

When my brother got here I heard my half-sister Thalia call him hot and then the son of Poseidon call him the sun god and I almost broke into a fit of laughter. When the hunt and the campers were loaded Apollo looks over towards the hole that was opened and looks at it funny and just looks at me and then he starts to talk to me "Hey sis what" but I cut him off and the tap my head to talk telepathically so no one can accidentally over hear.

"_Hey sis what is the hole, its giving me bad vibes?"_

"_Its a hole to tartarus." _Apollo goes wide eyes/

"_OH" _He screams in my head and I wince.

Unknown P.O.V

"M-My Lord Dr Thorn is in his cell and receiving his punishment" a empousa hissed.

"Good you are dismissed Kelli" I said quietly. The empousa now known as Kelli swiftly bowed her head and left the room so her master is pleased. As soon as she left a another demon came in the room and looked very pale and bowed before speaking.

"Perseus I have come bearing bad news my king." the demon stated. The man known as Perseus.

"You may speak Mazikeen." I said.

"Kro-"

"DON'T speak his name!" I yelled.

"The Titan King as almost risen what should we do?"

"We should double the restrains and power dampeners."

"Okay MyLord. Anything else MyLord."

"Yes after you see that happens me and you are going to the surface."

Right after I said that you can hear a gasp echoed throughout the empty throne room "master you can't mean that you are going to the surface the Olympains are gonna know that you are there very fast" Maze (Mazikeen) whispered scared of her king's wrath.

"So there having a meeting and I gotta go talk to them anyway so let's do it now where there all together, and if your worried about my safety you are gonna be right there next to me." I said smugly.

**A/N So how was it, I am working on the next chapter and I want ideas for the pairing and no it's not gonna be Percabeth because I don't really know yet how to do annabeth (at least in this story) sooo yeah. Pls review to let me know, probably gonna pick soon**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:Thanks so much for the good reviews. And I will try to answer all of the reviews if you don't do them anonymously!**

**Achuak: Thanks for the tip but you will see why I did this in a later chapters. Thanks for the tip tho.**

**Gruntsbreeder: Cool name and thanks for the review**

Artemis .

Right after Apollo drop the campers and hunters off at Camp Half-Blood my father Zues called a council meeting to discuss what to do with the children of Hades. "Well lets go before father gets mad at us" I said as thunder rolled across the sky. When me and my brother got there I noticed every other god there so they were waiting for me and Apollo to get here to start.

Midway Through the meeting and nothing was happening so the meeting was getting nowhere so I stood up to address the council, after I stood up I look up at over towards my uncle Poseiden when he kethis my eyes he grabs his trident and slams it on the floor effectively silences everyone

When all of a sudden a black object started to form in the middle of the throne room sucking out all of the light, when we could see again there in the middle of the room was the man I saw earlier at westover hall but dressed in a suit and tie like he didn't just throw a monster into tartarus. "WHO DARES TO INTERRUPT THE GODS" Zues thunders** (HAHAHAHAHAHA)**.

"I do" says the man in deep regal voice as he says that I notice a shadow in the corner of my eye so I turn towards the movement but when I went to look the person the man said, "You won't be able to find her Artemis." making me almost jump out of my seat.

I look at him weirdly and ask "Who are you talking about?"

"Mazikeen." He said like I knew what that meant then says "She is a-"

Before he can say anymore Athena interrupts "Who are you?"

"Ahhh Pallas Athena, nice to meet you, while I love and talk about trivial matters I am looking for someone."

Again Athena asks "Who are you?" at this the man tilts his head like he is listening to someone then nods.

"I am as you guys knows me as Tartarus." Then all Hades broke loose. While we were trying to defend our thrones from this supposed primordial, he just calmly just sat there like knew we were gonna do this. When everyone was fully suited up but before we could charge him, he held up like he was trying to stop something, at that point I realized what he said earlier someone else was here and that's when a knife appeared on my neck. "You know this not very nice"

"What are you talking about?" I ask questionly.

Narrative P.O.V.

"Well I am looking for someone and you guys are being hostile and just to let you know if you attack me you then on top of being in worse condition than you are ready are and are you will lose a Moon Goddess" He said while smiling. After he said that all of the council looks over towards Artemis and notices the knife being held at her throat, after they see it they start to lower their weapons but not put them away.

"Who are you looking for then?" Athena said sharply.

"Wow, rude I thought you knew manners Athena. But whatever, the person is at Camp Half-Blood and the _other _camp to." He said as the council shifts to our Roman forms and back to our Greek forms.

"Okay what for?" Artemis asked before Athena angers the personification of the pit.

"To become my champions, that's why I am here. As who I choose is a hunter, and an outcast in the 5 cohart."

"WHAT, NO WAY ARE YOU TAKING ONE OF MY HUNTERS." I screamed at him. How dare he try to take one of them.

"Oh well you just doomed her and I can get her soul from Hades any ways" He mumbled and then said louder. "Well I will get her later than." After Perseus said that, he flashed himself and Maze back down to tartarus to wait for the next quest to place.

After that the meeting went faster than the first half and Artemis told the council that the Ophiotaurus has reformed and she must hunt it solo, after that Zues declares the meeting over and they flashout.

Thalia P.O.V.

After Apollo left I spent my time either at the arena or in my cabin staying away from Mark because all he does is hit on me. I can't even hang around annabeth anymore because of him "ahhhh!" I yelled as I stab at the dummies in the arena. All of a sudden the feeling of home and sense of hope fills me as I look around and found an 8 year old girl tending a fire, when I realize who this is, I bow and go sit next to her while watching the calming fire.

"What's the matter dear?" questions the girl.

"It just that Mark is being a jerk and I can't even hang out with Annabeth anymore without her bringing Mark up, and on top of that the hunters are here and it's _always_ a pleasure to near them." I said to the Goddess.

"Ahh, I see, you don't feel like this is your home anymore do you?"

"No I don't, but I don't wanna just leave."

"Have you thought about joining the Hunters they are really good family you know?"

"Ya but what about the prophecy, I can't give it to _Mark"_

"You know you can join but age till 16 right (Thilia is age 14 right now)."

"Really? Thanks for the heads up I will think about it!" **(Should Thalia join the Hunters?)** after I said that I bowed to the Goddess and then ran back to my cabin so I could get cleaned up and get ready for dinner.

Narrative P.O.V

After the hunters won the game of capture the flag the oracle of delphi decided to take a stroll through the forest right up to Zoë nightshade _approach seeker, and ask._

Zoë gulped "What must I do to help my goddess?"

The Oracle's mouth opened and green mist poured out. Out came an image of girl standing on barren peak and she hissed.

_Five shall go west to the goddess in chains,_

_One shall be lost in the land without rain,_

_Campers and hunters combined prevail,_

_The Titan's curse must one withstand,_

_One shall Perish by a parent's hand,_

_To be saved be the pit._

**A/N: How do you like it. Any ideas for the paring need to know soon, Perseus needs a queen and fierce one at that (wink wink) so hurry up and I need suggestions, also no boyxboy.**


	3. Chapter 3

Zoë P.O.V.

After I picked Thalia, Bianca, Grover and because Phoebe got hives (book did not say what disease) from centaur blood. I had to pick Mark because he was the only one that would actually go and be decent with a sword. After we left camp we when to the air and space museum and we had to fend of the Nemean Lion.

After that we went to CloudCroft New Mexico because the train we were on Sun West Line Supplied by a god named Fred (**If you guess who you get a virtual cookie). **After the run in with Pan we made it to the Junkyard of the Gods. When we got there we decided to go through but I made sure to stay in the back so I can watch the quest members to see if they take anything from here. I must of mist someone pick something up because the grinding sound of a defective Talos.

_Line Brake (gonna skip fighting scene happens same in the book)_

After Bianca died we all decided to go to the Hoover dam because of the truck we took to get here. Once we got into San Francisco needed to find the beast that Milady was hunting. When we got to the pier where Nereus was so we can talk to him. After we captured him I asked him "What beast is was Milady hunting."

"Oh that's an easy question I will give that one for free, It's right there." he said as he pointed back at the cow serpent "Now what's your second question"

Before I could say anything else Mark asked him "Where is the Mountain of Despair"

"It's right there or more commonly called Mt. Tam" but before we could stop him he turns into a fish and swam into the depths of the ocean. After that Luke and Dr. Thorn showed up and after we fought them we raced to the mountain and then we came to the top of the mountain we saw Milady under the sky where my father should of been.

"STOP IT'S A TRAP I FORBID YOU" Artemis yelled but ignored her and ran and to cut the chains off but they would only spark and not break.

"Well isn't the treacherous daughter of mine" Atlas said smugly. Before anyone can say anything else Mark started to sprint toward Atlas to start to battle, after a second to pull off my bow I started to shoot Atlas with arrows and even form here I could tell the son of Poseidon did not stand a chance.

"You can't face him Mark!" I yell right after that I drop my bow and pull out my hunting knives and then charge my father to help Mark in defeating him. Right when I see Mark go for Milady to help her out of the sky and allow himself to hold it while Milady and I started to push Atlas but when I overswinged on a strike Atlas hit me in the stomach making me fly to the other of the peak when I hit the wall I fell unconscious knowing that I will die soon.

Zoë P.O.V. Dream

After a second I decided to open my eyes because I no longer to find I was in a throne room even bigger than the Olympians. After a minute a man flashed in and was just starting at me like I was messing up his throne room and I started getting irritated I decided to ask "Who are you?"

"Perseus." He said simply.

"Who?" I ask again.

"Ah that's right you weren't on Olympus when I was there. I am as you guys know me as Tartarus."

After I realize who he is drop into a very deep bow, he might be male but is a primordial. I ask politely as possible "What do you want from me Milord."

When I looked up all he said was "Do you want to become my champion?"

I gasp "why me?" after a second I add "Milord"

"Because the Olympians don't stand a chance against the titan of time, but if you do accept you will have to leave the hunt forever, or I erase your memories of this then you die and that's it"

"No disrespect but what happens to Olympus if I don't accept?."

"They will die" He said like it was guaranteed.

After a few minutes of thinking "Okay I will accept!"

"Good now you have to die to come here sooo good luck." as the dream faded Perseus flashed out.

Narrative P.O.V.

After Perseus flashed out Persues decided to go the mountain peek to watch the last of the fight when it was done Atlas was under the sky and every one was looking at Zoë when after a second Perseus decided to cough to get everyone's attention. When everyone was looking at him he said "I am here to take her, I am sorry if that counts for anything." When he started a look appeared of Artemis look of realization on the Goddesses face could be scene. (Zoë got heal after the talk) Then a face of horror.

"NO WE TOLD YOU NO!"

"It was not a can I, it's more of a notification Artemis, also she has to leave the hunt forever." at that she visabley deflated.

"Fine, can I at least say goodbye?" she said sadly.

"Yes you can."

**A/N: I know the last part is short I just don't know how to do the ****goodbyes**** sooo ya that's done, don't forget to REVEIW**


	4. Chapter 4

Zoë P.O.V.

When Perseus and I left thru a portal it felt like my molecules are being torn apart and then slammed back together. When I could see where we are, we were in a room with no doors or windows. I was just about to say something when a section of wall slides open and Perseus walks right through like he knew that was gonna happen. "Well are you gonna stand there or gonna come with me?" Perseus said.

"Yes." I quickly said. When we got to the throne room a gasps escapes my lips and look on in astonishment then I realize this is not the throne room I was in my dream. When I went to ask, he cut me off by saying.

"Yes it is not the one you saw in your dream." he said it like he read my mind. "Yes I did, do not worry I will train you not to allow anyone access to your mind." he said again annoying me to no end.

When he sat down I was expecting him to sit down in his throne and not a very comfy chair and summon a couch for me as well. After we sat down he just stared at me and waited. After a second I got agitated and asked "Okay what are we doing?"

"Nothing, but for me to give you my blessing you will need to become my daughter."

"Why, I thought for a God or Titan to give their blessing they just give part of their essence and done?"

"That's true for them, but for Primordial's it's different, our power are how you would say more chaotic than there's. You know happens if a God takes on there true form and a mortal looks at them?"

"Yes."

"And a Titans there?"

"Yes?"

"Well if a Primordial takes there true form ALL mortal life will be wiped out on that planet also weaker gods and demigods." After he said that I sat there confused on why Gaea never just transformed to her true form to wipe out all mortal life. "The reason she didn't was there is a law that we Primordial's follow kinda like your gods ancient laws but we _have_ to follow or we fade."

"Oh." I say dumb founded.

"Ya so if we give people parts of our essence and leave their presence even for a second they will die in extravagant explosion. But if the person is one our kids or adopted they can handle it a lot better without our presence for their entire life."

"Ok so I get now and why can't I join the hunt again?"

"Because of this would never happened and we needed more time." He said as he created iris like message but I could tell the gods and goddess could not see us nor hear us. When I looked through it I saw the gods and goddesses fighting if they should kill Mark and Thalia the only person not wanting to kill either of them was Milady. After they deciding not to kill through a vote I watched as Thaila joined the hunters of Artemis as the Lieutenant. After that Perseus shot the iris message off. And he said "If you need time Maze can show you to your room and here is a watch for the time. Also if you need anything just ask Maze."

_Line Brake a little bit later_

Fine I made my decision I will become the daughter of Tartarus/ Perseus and help save Milady. When I got up out of my bed, and realized that I don't know how to get out of my room. "MAAAAAZE!" after a second the rock slide open and out popped Maze.

"Yes?"

"I have my decision."

"Ok good right this way." she said as she turned and walked out and I followed her. When we got to the throne room we stood in the middle of the room and waited, and waited. Right when I was about to yell at Maze for wasting my time, a black vortex thing started to open up and out came Perseus.

When he sat in his throne he looked at me and said "So you made up your mind?"

"Yes. I will become your daughter."

After I said that his smile grew. "Great now. I Perseus second son of Chaos the Creator King of Tartarus. **(not sure if he has other titles?) **Adopt Zoë Nightshade daughter of Pleione and former daughter of Atlas **(Atlas did disown her)**, Former Lt. of Hunters of Artemis if she accepts."

"I Zoë Nightshade daughter of Pleione and former daughter of Atlas Accept Perseus King of Tartarus as my father." _BOOOOM._

"Now why don't you come here and give your father a hug?" he said smiling.

"NO!"

"Fine." he said shrugging. "Now sense atlas is now not your father you need to be re-trained."

"Why?"

"Because at least your stamina does because when your father disowns you don't lose your power it just dampens them and when I adopted you your power from Atlas is now completely gone."

"Oh ok."

"Now one of the key features of your powers is that you can manipulate my realm to decent extent depending on how skilled you are manipulate physical powers."

"What do you mean _physical power_?"

"What I mean by that like how a son of Poseidon can manipulate physical objects like water and wind and lighting for a son of Zeus."

"Ah."

"Now of to bed you will need your rest for the next bit."

"Okay now let's test your powers on opening your door. All you do is just focus and Imagine a square in the wall open up it shall happen." he said the last part while he was pointing at the spot in the wall I came out with Maze.

When I tried to open the door, I started to feel a pull in the gut and it got worse and all of a sudden the wall started to crack and the wall slide open to allow me to pass through. But I was _very _tired after and when I laid down on my bed, I passed out instantly.

**A/N: Wow good chapter and sry for taking so long on writing this. ****Thanks for the review cooldudezone69420 and thanks.**


	5. Chapter 5

Perseus P.O.V. 6 months later

I noticed Maze standing in the corner of the room. "What do you want Maze?"

"Your sister is here and requesting to speak to you."

"Ok send her in." After a second a woman with green robes and dirt brown skin (not being racist or anything) "Ok Maze you are dismissed, What do you want Gaea."

"Why can't I just visit my brother?"

"Because you never come down here to visit me."

"Ok you caught me I want your help because I am waging war with the Olympians again, and I was wondering if you could help me."

"Like I said last time no, if you don't have anything else to ask me then get out."

"Fine but can you at least not help the Olympians?"

"In the war between you and the Olympus I will not interfere directly unless provoked, You have my word."

Right then an empousa came running with a very pale face and before speaking bowing to her master "Master Coeus escaped his punishment."

"WHAT, WHO HELP HIM!"

"I-I d-on't know Master."

"Whatever you are dismissed, now Gaea you need to leave."

Zoë P.O.V.

When I woke up I saw that my door was open and that Maze was there "What do you want?"

"Perseus requests your presence."

"Okay I am coming." When I got there I noticed that there was some tension in the room.

"Hey Zoë it's come to my attention that it is time to up your training."

"Okay how do I do that?"

"Follow me." when we got outside I noted that we were headed for a Roman Colosseum but like 4x bigger.

"Where are we going?"

"We are going to the arena of the pit"

"Why are we going there"

"You are gonna train your powers there and your stamina as well."

"How tho?"

"By fighting monsters." When we got there the first thing I noticed that there was another person there. "Perses!" When I heard that I panicked and thought that he was gonna make me fight him.

"Are you mad, I cannot fight him!"

"You aren't he is gonna be your teacher."

"Oh that's so much better what is stopping him from killing me?"

"Me, also this is the fastest way I could train you so you can take down a titan with ease."

"What do you mean?"

"When you asleep I got very troubling news for the Olympians, the titan Coeus escaped and is now roaming above ground, plus in here time moves differently than the rest of the domain." as he finished talking I looked at him questioningly "for everyday above is one day here and every day here is a year in there, also do not worry about ageing."

"What are you talking about?"

"You are full immortal now that you are my daughter"

"Okay, What?"

"All primordial children are, Didn't the titans tell you this?"

"No?"

"Well we are gonna have to fix that but not now later. Perses you are to train Zoë until you deem her ready to fight until then I will bid you farewell, also Perses if you cause her harm I will make you fade permanently."

"Ok I will make sure to heed your warning"

_Line Break 7 days 7 years for Zoë_

_CLANNNNG! _Finally I am done I can leave now. After 7 long years I finally beat Perses. "Yield!"

"I yield." said a very tired Titan of Destruction. "Good job Zoë you have finally beat me at my own game, and now you can leave." _Clap Clap._

I turn around and I found my dad (Perseus, and they are very close) there clapping like he was cheering for a baseball game. He then dissolved into air and reapered into himself in front of me and I ran at him and jumped into his arms and gave him a hug. When he let go he said "Good job Zoë I watched the entire fight."

"Ok thanks dad."

"It's time Zoë."

"What do you mean dad?"

"The next prophecy has been issued and I need you to help them out."

"Okay what's the prophecy say?"

"prophecy is

'_You shall delve in the darkness of the endless maze,_

The lost, the traitor, and the dead one raise.

You shall rise or fall by the ghost king's hand,

The Child of Athena's final stand.

Destroy with a hero's final breath,

And lose a love to worse than death.'

But you cannot under any circumstances talk to Hera, about you being in the pit."

"Wait how do you know she is gonna be there."

"Because my brother Chronus told me that she will."

"Okay why not?"

"Because of her husband will try and do anything to kill you."

"Okay I will respect your wishes but how do you think she will react to me not talking to her."

"Nothing because to her you will not be there, also you will need to contact Artemis when you go top side."

"Why because you will need her at camp after you will leave."

"When do I leave?"

"Tomorrow."

"Okay I am gonna go sleep now."

"Okay good night Zoë."

**A/N: I am sorry about the super short chapter but it was needed, also sorry for taking so long on writing this. ALSO REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Normal talking"

'_Telepathy'_

Zoë .

When I woke up I went to pack and realized my dad had already packed for me and when I walked out to the throne room "Hey dad I am ready."

"Ok, I have a couple of things for you need before you leave. One a charm to suppress your aura from the gods and goddess and a cloak to help you on your journey."

"Why do I need the cloak or the charm?"

"The reason for your charm is because if Dionysus realizes your still alive he could bring you to Zeus and kill you for being my daughter and while you are immortal and you can reform here, it is a very painful process and that's if you die. But for the cloak it is enchanted to not come off unless the owner takes it off and cannot be damaged but it can't take blunt force so while it cannot tear it will still hurt. Also it is enchanted while the hood is up it will block anyone from seeing your face. (Altair Armor but black)."

"Thanks dad. Wait you said I am still alive?" I say as I put on the cloak.

"Ya everyone beside the questers and the hunters thinks you are dead."

"Why?"

"Artemis. Oh one more thing you are gonna be there a little bit later then the start on the quest, so the questers are there but it should be fine."after a second he adds. "Oh one more thing, The son of Poseidon needs you help on making a decision."

"What is it"

"And promise me that you will not castrate Mark because he only needs a nudge."

"Ok, and what are you talking about?"

"He is on your sisters island and the Olympians need him else wear."

"NO I will not break my sisters heart."

"Ok I will do it then."

"Fine I will do it but you need to at least get her off the island."

"I was gonna do it anyway."

"What do you mean

"Well I was gonna get you a 1 year-being-my-daughter present."

"Oh thanks."

"You ready?"

"Yes"

"Okay, here we go" He said as we teleported out of Tartarus, and onto Ogygia. When we got there we landed on the beach and when we got to the lake on the island, I saw them laying in the sand and talking. When we got there I coughed and got there attention.

"ZOE! The gods told me you were dead!"

"Ya I am not dead, and look who is here with me."

"OH Mylord Tartarus." She exclaimed as she does a deep bow.

"Wait you two knew each other?"

"Yes, I helped her through the whole Odysseus fiasco and helped me through whole Gaea fiasco so I gave her the invisible servants and a pet dragon, by the way, how's drago?"

"Oh good, Why are you here with my sopossive dead sister?"

"Oh Zoë is here to talk to Mark and I am here for you."

"Okay"

As they walked off out of earshot. "You know what choice you gotta make don't you?"

"Ya but I don't want to hurt her." Mark said glummley.

"That's good but you gotta leave and what about Annabeth?"

"Ya she's cute but so mean."

"You know for children of Athena it's hard for them to show their feelings."

"Really?"

"Ya all Athena children are cursed by Aphrodite to not be able to show feelings to those they like."

"Oh ok. I think I am ready."

"Good, now let's go to the raft."

"Wait where Calypso."

I smirked "With my Father."

"Wait I thought Atlas was your father?"

"He was but Perseus adopted me."

"Oh." after we found the raft. We pushed off and went into the sea. When we got to Camp Half-Blood we pulled up at the shore.

'_Zoë tell Mark to send Chrion to the big house and tell him.' _

'_What about Dionysus he is supposed to be there.'_

'_He is fighting my son Typhoon right now.'_

'_Can't you stop him?'_

'_No, not without giving away the surprise to the Titan forces, but if they do manage to get him away from gaea/earth I can'_

'_Ok I will.' _once I got to the big house I went to the living room and waited for Chiron.

When he got here he said "Hello Mark sent me?"

"In here." I called out.

"Oh hey Zoë what are you doing here?"

"My Father asked me to call you here for some reason."

"Atlas?"

"Oh no men't Perseus."

"Perseus?"

"Oh ya you guys don't know he sometimes goes by the name Tartarus."

"Oh, wait WHAT!"

"He is also really kind as well."

"Ahhhh thank you so much Zo."


	7. AN

Sorry this is not a chapter but just an update. I will continue the story I just ran into writers block. If you have any suggestions you should send them in, all suggestions will be helpful


End file.
